Irisfeather
Early Life Iriskit was born in the middle of leaf-bare. The clan was struggling to keep themselves alive and cats were slowly dropping like flies. Her younger sister, Willowkit, died less than moon later. During leaf-bare many cats caught green-cough, including her sister Violetkit and her mother Snowflower. Poppyheart had just finished nursing her kits and still had milk. She offered to nurse Violetkit while her sister and mother stayed in the medicine den. Poppyheart was sweet and kind but she didn’t have much milk. The medicine cat didn’t have any borage left and soon there was no milk left. It was too early for Iriskit to eat fresh-kill but If she didn’t she would starve. Leaf-bare seemed to go on forever. Right before Leaf-bare was over she received word that her mother Snowflower had died of green-cough. Her sister recouvered after Leaf-bare. Iriskit and Violet were best friends and would constantly wake up in the middle of the night to try to escape. They loved to annoy the senior warriors and enjoyed the stories the elders told about badgers, foxes, even worse leaf-bares and even a story about saving a kit from a hawk which scared the kits so much they refused to leave the nursery for 2 days straight. Apprenticeship After being cooped up in camp for so long it was finally time to become apprentices. Iriskit was so excited that she stayed up all night disturbing the newborn kits of Sunheart. When it was time to become apprentices Iriskit was so tired from staying up last night that when she went up she collapsed right in front of the leader. Her mentor was Mapleleaf. A stern she-cat with expectation that we’re too High. Mapleleaf wasn’t mean, but she wasn’t fun like Violetpaw‘s mento Daisyfall. Irispaw was a horrible hunter and fighter in the beginning and getting yelled at by Mapleleaf didn’t help either. She felt sad and gloomy because of how good her sister was. She constantly had nightmares of Mapleleaf killing her. After many moons she finally started masking progress and was getting better. She was proud of herself when she walked back in to camp with a rabbit until she saw her sister Violetpaw with A rabbit and two mice. Mapleleaf constantly reminded her that Violetpaw was better than her so much that it made Irispaw furious with her and one day she lashed at her yelling at her and running away. Not finished. After a moon she got to go to the gathering with her sister Violetpaw. Irispaw met Fawnpaw. A light brown she-cat from BushClan. She found Fawnpaw very chatty and talkative and liked to run around dm was excited about everything. During the gathering there was a dispute between BushClan and DessertClan over as a piece of territory. Soon the cats became made with each other screaming and yelling until StarClan covered the moon and the gathering was over. Irispaw was still terrified by all the cats and stayed close to her mentor. On the way back Violetlaw and Irispaw got selected from the group with Yellowpaw. They were still in MarshClan and we’re scared. The groud was wet and sticky and the trees got thicker and thicker as they walk. Not finished.